Your Love
by Kitani
Summary: The only thing that matters is her love. Its all I ever needed. But will she still feel the same after I walked out on them, even her, after all these years?  Boyd n Mist Oneshot.


I heard this song and couldn't help but think that it would be so Boyd to pull a move like this. Beware of fluff!

* * *

Staring blankly at the sun rising in front of him, he wondered if it was really worth it, the blood on his hands. He was lonely and his dreams no longer came to him while he slept. He just felt empty with only a large battle axe for company and no friends to watch his back. He left the Greil Mercenaries to hunt after his brother's killer, the man who also had taken his parents from him and caused so much pain and suffering in his life.

When he had left all those years ago…

"_Boyd, don't you dare leave! We're your family! You don't have to go!" Mist screamed from the doorway that led into their renewed headquarters. Her blue eyes were filled with hurt and anger, her slim hand gripping the doorway with all her might. Behind her, Ike was leaning against the far wall with a pained expression on his face._

"_He killed my brother right in front of me. Rolf is dying from depression and his own wounds. I'll hunt him down for taking all my family from me!"_

"_You won't feel better! You know this! Please just let it go, you know Oscar wouldn't-"_

_Her pleas fell on ears that ignored her as he walked out of their lives with a killing intent that threatened to possess and poison him for the rest of his life._

Now as he remembered her bright smile, her strength and feeling for him, he couldn't stop the intense and insane want of her presence again. Clenching his fists tightly together, he spun around and ran hard and fast back to where he knew she should be. Not everything was lost. Not hope, not love, not forgiveness was dead when it came to her.

It would take him another year but he would go back.

* * *

Even after all this time, her tears still stabbed guilt and shame into his heart every time he saw them. She was the one person he fought hardest for, good or bad. The one little girl who understood him enough when even his own brothers couldn't. Her smile brightened the darkest of corners in his mind. Boyd stared down at the woman who was several years younger than him. Her large, blue eyes that were a few shades lighter than her older brother's, stared up at him in shock.

"What did you say?" she whispered, her bottom lip trembling at the weight of his words.

She wanted to hear it again? He had no problem repeating himself. He would anyway for the rest of their lives if he played his cards right. If she forgave him.

"I love you, Mist."

The second time she heard it, Mist let the tears stream down her face after losing the fight of holding them back. Throwing her arms up, she halfheartedly began hitting his chest while fighting back sobs.

"You idiot! Ten years, and you finally say it. After abandoning us, your family who cared about you enough to not want you to leave!"

Giving her a weak smile, he leaned down so he could envelope her body within the space of his embrace.

"Sorry I made you wait. I've been a fool."

She could only sob harder as his hug tightened around her slim shoulders. As he leaned his head down, his lips brushed past the hair to rest against her temple.

"Marry me?" he asked, not wanting to lose the courage, he had finally mustered after all these years to swallow pride and arrogance. He had hurt her too many times, and left her waiting for far too long to remember the reason he done that to her in the first place.

Her head came up to stare at him through glistening tears and he began kissing each salty drop away.

"My brother-" she began but he pressed his mouth gently against hers to silence her words.

"I already asked him and he threatened me within an inch of my death bed, but agreed. Mist, please grant me the sight of waking up to you every morning. When my brother was killed, my memories of you saved me from revenge by giving me a light to my darkest hours. Your love is saving me, so please…"

Sobbing out a cry of happiness, Mist jumped up through his arms and bumped their mouths together in an eager kiss. He knew she meant yes and he crushed her closer, wanting her to bind with his very heart. Knowing she would be near him forever.

Her love was all he needed. It's the only thing that would ever matter for him to be happy.

* * *

End. Inspired by the song Your Love by Brandon Heath.


End file.
